Solo llamé para decir que me gustas
by Amy Fun
Summary: Después de un pequeño percance con el alcohol, Misty llama a Ash para decirle lo que siente.


-Me gustas- afirmó ella a través de la video cámara.

-¿Qué? ¿Misty?

Al otro lado se encontraba una persona muy confundida, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y el cabello enmarañado, era evidente que se encontraba en un estado entre dormido y despierto.

-Estás ebria- finalmente contestó tratando de procesar la información.

-Si- contestó la mujer pelirroja a través del aparato. -Si estoy, pero de todos modos, me gustas.

-Aaah… Ok…- mencionó con incredulidad el joven de cabello negro y piel bronceada. – Vete a dormir.

-No puedo, tengo que asegurarme de decirte que me gustas.

La muchacha se veía claramente intoxicada, con las mejillas y nariz de color rojo y movimientos torpes.

-¿Ya le dijiste que te gusta?- Comentó una tercera voz.

-Sí, si-.

-¿Quién está contigo?

-¿Eh? Casey, vino a visitarme.

-Sí, yo la quiero mucho- afirmó Casey apareciendo en la pantalla del muchacho mientras abrazaba a Misty.

-Casey, ¿estás ebria también?

-¡Sip!

La mujer de cabello morado mostraba una de sus más hermosas y sinceras sonrisas. Para este momento el joven moreno ya se había despertado del todo y aunque entretenido por las incoherencias de sus amigas, también estaba preocupado por su estado.

-Misty estaba triste – comenzó a relatar Casey – y vine a animarla. Ella nunca dice cuando está triste pero se le nota.

-¿Se me nota?

-Sí, si – comenzó a abrazar más fuerte a Misty - entonces pasé por su gimnasio a alegrarla.

-Está bien… Um, ¿no hay nadie más con ustedes? – Preguntó el muchacho pensando que tal vez otra persona pudiera ayudar en la situación.

-¡Nop! Las hermanas de Misty se fueron por unos días dejándola so-li-ta.

-Sí, sí, se fueron.

-Así que vine de visita.

-Sí, sí, de visita.

-Y le ofrecí a Misty una bebida.

-Estaba deliciosa-.

-Y le puse alcohol.

-Pero yo no sabía.

-Y se me olvidó decirle.

-Y me la tomé toda.

-Y se tomó otra.

-Y otra.

-Y yo la acompañé.

-Y luego, ¿qué hicimos luego?

-Um… Creo que te pusiste a llorar.

-¿Eh? ¿Llorar?

-Sí, sí, dijiste algo cómo "estúpido Ash" y luego lloraste.

-¡Aaah, si!

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? – Por fin se animó a intervenir en la conversación.

-¿Uh? ¿No te he dicho que me gustas? Pero recuerda, es un secreto…

-¿Qué? Sí, pero... Misty son como… Las dos de la mañana aquí – cambió de tema el joven, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Aaah, si, estás de viaje. Siempre de viaje.

-Uh, yo también estoy de viaje, Misty-.

-Sí, pero viniste a visitarme-.

-¿Estoy de visita?

-¡Sí! Viniste a visitarme porque te llamé ayer.

-¡Es verdad!

Mientras las chicas divagaban, Ash se preocupaba que pudiera sucederles algo en su estado así que decidió prolongar la conversación para estar seguro, por lo menos, de que estuvieran distraídas y a salvo.

-Misty, he estado ocupado- finalmente declaró.

-Sí, lo sé. Yo también estoy ocupada, tu también, ¿verdad, Casey?

-¡Sí! ¡Súper ocupada! ¡Chikorita dile que he estado ocupada! – dijo mientras lanzaba una pokebola de la cual apareció un rayo de luz roja y después un Chikorita.

-¡Chiko! ¡Chikooo!

-¡¿Veees?! He estado ocupada.

-¡Y Casey viene a verme!

-¡Sí!

-¡Y tú ni siquiera te acuerdas de mí!

-¡Sí!

-¡Yo he visitado tu casa!

-¡Sí!

- ¡He visitado a tu mamá!

-¡Sí!

-¡Y tú no te dignas siquiera a llamarme por teléfono!

-¡Sí!

-¿Sabes que tu mamá me dice de vez en cuando en qué Centro Pokemon te encuentras?

-¿Si? ¿Debo de decir "si"?

-Ella me dice que debería de llamarte.

-Porque ya no sé si debo de contestar que "si".

-Y aunque en un principio lo intenté…

-Ya estoy confundida.

-¡Tu nunca te quedas el suficiente tiempo como para contestarme! Bueno, hasta ahora.

-Misty… ¿Debo de decir qué "si"?

-Misty… Lo sé, no he sido un buen amigo, um, pero… ¿podemos discutir esto en otro momento?

-¿En otro momento?

-Sí, no sé, cuando no estés… Um, ¿ebria?

-¿Ebria? Discutirlo… Cuando no estoy ebria… -contestó lentamente Misty.

-Deja de estar ebria Misty – dijo Casey mientras lentamente caía al suelo.

-¡No!

-¿No? – Preguntó sorprendido Ash.

-¡No! ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Cansada! ¡No me crees! ¡Dices qué estás ocupado! ¡Todos estamos ocupados! ¡Nos hacemos tiempo! ¡Siempre hay tiempo! ¡Te dije que me gustas! ¡Contéstame!

La muchacha ya comenzaba a desvariar y se notaba algo cansada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que conteste? – Preguntó con un poco de miedo.

-¡¿Te gusto?!

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron enormemente y rubor recorrió sus mejillas,

-Um… ¿No crees que deberíamos de discutir esto cuando estemos solos?

-¿Eh?

-Ca-Casey está contigo.

-No, no estoy. Estoy muerta. Urgh…

-¡¿Ves?! Estamos solos.

-Um, Misty…

-¿Te gusto o no?

-Um… ¿Si?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-Es que… Pensé que ya sabías que me gustas.

-¿Eh? Espera…. Esto es una trampa…. Ya sé…. –Aunque el procesamiento mental de Misty se hacía más lento, aún así se esforzaba para pensar correctamente- No, Ash. No hablo de que te guste como todas tus amigas, hablo de que… Si me quieres, si… Si piensas en mí… Si… Urgh… Si…

-Si te ama – se escuchó completar la secuencia de ideas a Casey mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

-Sí, eso.

Y entonces Ash se quedó paralizado mientras observaba lo que ocurría por la pantalla, Misty comenzaba a llorar. Sus lágrimas pesadas caían por sus mejillas. Ash se apenó ante tal espectáculo, ¿qué tanto la había hecho sufrir?

-Misty, yo…

-Está bien, escucha, está bien. Quieres ser un maestro pokemon, selo. Quieres viajar por el mundo, viaja. Pero… Por lo menos… Acuérdate de mí. Por lo menos… Por lo menos, dime que sigues vivo y que… No te intereso. Déjame seguir. Quiero vivir… Y estoy como… Atorada. No avanzo… Debo… Debo de…

Y entonces, se quedó dormida.

-¿Misty? ¿Casey?

-Casey está dormida.

-Oh…

Y se terminó la conversación.

El día siguiente era hermoso, el sol estaba en lo alto y el viento se mostraba generoso meciendo las hojas de los árboles. Pero a las dos personas que se encontraban dentro del gimnasio con un gran Dewgong en la entrada no podía importarles menos cómo se encontraba el ambiente afuera.

-Urgh… Mi cabeza…

Se podía leer un letrero con la frase "Gimnasio cerrado por el día de hoy. Disculpe las molestias".

-Misty, creo que voy a morir.

-Si no mueres de esto, te voy a matar yo después por haberme dado alcohol sin avisarme.

-Sí, lo siento. ¡Merezco morir! ¡Lo siento!

-No grites, Casey. Mi cabeza me duele.

-Sí, si… Urgh… Oye… ¿Qué hicimos anoche?

-No sé… No sé… Sólo cuando despertamos yo estaba sentada en el teléfono y tú dormida en el suelo mientras Chikorita andaba fuera de su pokebola.

-¿Le habremos llamado a alguien? ¿Habremos tenido un duelo pokemon?

-Espero que sólo hayamos hecho eso.

Entonces el timbre sonó produciendo para lo que las muchachas consideraron como el peor sonido en toda la historia de la humanidad.

-¿Qué la gente no sabe leer?

-No abras, Misty. Tal vez entienda el mensaje y…

Pero el terrible ruido parecía no tener fin replicando por todos los espacios del gimnasio. La pelirroja decidió que era suficiente y se levantó para abrir.

-Disculpe, el letrero claramente avisa que…

Y frente a ella se encontró a una persona que no quisiera que la viera en esa situación.

-¡Se-señora Ketchum!

-Hola Misty, cariño.

La mujer se encontraba sonriente sosteniendo una canasta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto, pase!

-Gracias.

Y sin más, ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, Misty guiando a su visitante.

-El lugar es hermoso, Misty.

-Muchas gracias, señora Ketchum.

-Debe de ser divertido vivir entre tantos pokemon y entre tanques y albercas.

-Pues si – contestó, riendo un poco.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡No! ¡Para nada!

Pero la verdad, sí pasaba algo; ver a Delia Ketchum hacía a Misty sentirse irresponsable ya que se encontraba en pijamas y con un aspecto desalineado a medio día.

-Mira, te traje jugo de naranja.

-Oh, gracias.

-Y traje otro para tu amiga.

-Oh, que amable… Espere un momento…

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo sabe que tengo una amiga en el gimnasio?

-¿Eh? Ash me lo comentó.

-¿Ash?

-Sí, cariño, ¿hay algún problema?

-Um… Es que… ¿Por qué Ash sabría eso?

-Oh, ¿no lo recuerdas? Hablaste con él ayer en la tarde, ya era de mañana en donde él se encuentra pero después de que colgaste me llamó para asegurarse de que alguien te ayudara.

-Oh – se limitó a responder Misty, mientras en su interior una gran ráfaga de sentimientos se encontraban, por un lado feliz de que se preocuparan por ella pero por otro lado, el lado mayor; se preocupaba de lo tonta que debió de actuar hablando con Ash. Su humillación nunca terminaría, ya podía imaginar a Ash burlándose de ella por haberle hablado en una situación tan embarazosa.

-No te preocupes, cariño, este tipo de cosas pasa.

-Es que usted no entiende…. ¡Todo es culpa de Casey!

-¿Qué yo qué?

-¡¿Sabías qué hablamos ayer con Ash en la tarde?!

-¿En serio? – Dijo Casey mientras aceptaba el jugo de naranja de la señora Ketchum. Después de unos segundos, reaccionó y exclamó: - ¡Nooo!

-Siii…. –Replicó Misty entre dientes.

Delia sólo sonreía y encontraba divertida la situación.

-No se preocupen, me dijo que no pasó nada en especial. Sólo que se encontraban un poco… Alegres y que sólo lo llamaron para saludar.

-¡Ah! – Exclamó Misty aliviada.

La tarde pasó tranquila, la Señora Ketchum traía comida preparada para las tres y pasaron el tiempo platicando. Misty y Casey se turnaron para darse un baño; ambas se sentía mucho mejor después de ducharse y comer.

-¡Muchas gracias señora Ketchum! ¡Es como un ángel que ayuda a los desamparados!

- No, no hay que qué, Casey.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Por ti, lo que sea, cariño.

-Gracias.

-Pero temo que ahora debo de regresar a casa, quiero llegar antes de que anochezca, Mimey se preocupará por mí.

-Sí, entiendo. Si gusta la puedo acompañar a la Central de Autobuses.

-¡Si van para allá, yo también voy! Debo de recuperar estos días de mi viaje.

Misty rió un poco.

-Sí, está bien. Vamos.

Y así las tres mujeres se dirigieron a la Central de Autobuses y Misty se despidió de sus dos amigas.

-Muchas gracias por todo, señora Ketchum.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Ven a visitarme pronto; ¿sí?

-Por supuesto.

Y las dos se abrazaron con dulzura.

-Mucho gusto, Casey. Eres una joven bastante interesante.

-¡Gracias, señora Ketchum!

Y así, sin más, Delia tomó el autobús.

-Bien, Misty, esta es la despedida por el momento.

-Sí. Gracias por visitarme. A pesar de todo, me divertí.

-Siento haberte dado esas bebidas, pensé que sabrías que tenían alcohol.

-No te preocupes. Sólo… No lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Está bien.

Casey subió al autobús y sacó medio cuerpo para despedirse de Misty.

-¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!

Misty regresó a su gimnasio, jugó con sus pokemon, entrenó un poco y se fue a dormir junto con Azurill, quién se sentía algo relegado ante todo lo ocurrido.

Al día siguiente la joven comenzó temprano con sus actividades. Limpió la cocina y el área de batallas, alimentó a sus pokemon, desayunó y se duchó para comenzar con los retos. Fue a abrir el gimnasio, quitó el cartel que había puesto el día anterior y se sentó en el área de espera a leer un poco junto con Azurill que ya había recuperado su buen humor.

-Um, ¿Misty?

-¿Si? – Contestó ella sin quitar la mirada del libro.

-Misty… Soy yo.

-¿Uh?

Y vio ante ella al joven al que no recordaba haber llamado por teléfono.

-¡Ash! Hola.

-Hola.

-¡Pikachu-pi!

-¡Pikachu! ¡Hola, qué gusto verte!

El pokemon amarillo subió a los brazos de Misty y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Misty! Cualquiera diría que estás más feliz de ver a Pikachu que a mí.

-Claro que no, Ash. Estoy igualmente contenta por verlos.

-¿Azul?

-Mira Azurill, es Pikachu.

-¡Pika!

-¡Azul!

Los dos pokemon comenzaron a juguetear por el lugar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No estabas en otra región?

-¿Qué me trae por aquí? ¿No recuerdas nada?

-¿Qué?

-Urgh… Me estás diciendo que… ¿No recuerdas nada de nada?

- Um… No… ¡No me digas que hice algo tonto mientras te llamé!

-¿Algo tonto? No, pero…

-Seguramente dije o hice algo estúpido, ¡todo es culpa de Casey! ¡Perdón Ash! Por lo que sea que te haya dicho, de verdad, no fue mi intención.

-¿No fue tu intención?

-Lo siento, lo siento.

-No, Misty. Espera…

-¡Buen día! ¡Vengo por una batalla de gimnasio!

Apareció una pequeña retadora.

-¿Uh? ¿Me disculpas un momento, Ash? Buen día, soy la líder de gimnasio, Misty.

Misty se marchó a platicar con la retadora, una niña de alrededor de doce años. Ash miró a ambas mientras se alejaban y notó el cambio físico de Misty; ya no era una niña, se había convertido en una encantadora mujer y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

-¡Ash! Te pregunté si puedes ser el árbitro, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? Si, te ayudo.

Y se paró y siguió a las chicas.

La batalla no fue nada emocionante; la niña pensó que por tener un Bulbasaur tendría dominado el duelo, nunca pensó que los pokemon de Misty fueran tan fuertes y fue rápidamente derrotada por Starmie.

-¡Cielos! Eso fue… ¡Increíble!

-Gracias… Tu no estuviste tan mal – trató de consolar un poco a la niña.

-No, no estuve bien, eso sí sé. Tengo que practicar mucho para derrotarte. ¡Muchas gracias por darme esta lección! Aunque tenga la ventaja de clase, tengo que idear estrategias por duelo.

-Sí. Estaré esperando por tu revancha.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias!

Y la chiquilla se fue. Dejando de nuevo a Ash y Misty solos.

-Esa niña tiene mucho camino por delante.

-Sí, espero esté bien en su viaje.

-Por cierto, gracias por ser el árbitro. Tengo que pagarte de alguna manera.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, sí. Además no sé qué cosas horribles te habré dicho en esa infame llamada.

-¿Infame?

-¡Ya sé! Te llevaré a comer. Yo invito.

-¿Comer?

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado repitiendo todo lo que digo o vas a ir conmigo a comer?

-Um, lo segundo.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Azurill! ¡Vamos a comer!

Se escuchó mientras los llamados corrían hacia ellos.

-¡Pika!

-¡Azul!

-¡A comer!

Sin mucha ceremonia encontraron un lugar de comida rápida y ordenaron hamburguesas y algo para sus pokemon.

-Vaya, de estar en el gimnasio sola, he pasado a tener visita todos los días. –Mencionó contenta -Entonces… ¿Te insulté mucho mientras te llamé? Tu mamá sólo me dijo que te saludamos.

-¿Quién dice que me insultaste?

-¿Eh? Pues… Eso es lo único que podría haber hecho.

-No.

-¿Eh?

-No me insultaste pero si me preocupaste. Aunque me alegro que me hayas llamado.

-¿Te preocupé? ¿Te alegré?

-¿Ahora quién está repitiendo lo que dice el otro?

Sin estar muy convencida Misty dejó la conversación y se omitió solo a comer, lo mismo hizo Ash y cuando menos lo supieron, ya se encontraban de vuelta en el gimnasio.

-Parece que no hubo ningún retador mientras no estaba. Vamos al cuarto de espera, puedo traer té y galletas, espérame ahí.

-Si – dijo casi con un suspiro.

Misty llegó al cuarto de espera con una bandeja llena de galletitas y té de limón. Observó el cuarto y vio a Ash sentado mientras veía como Azurill seguía a Pikachu en una carrera muy lenta.

-Hace mucho tiempo que Azurill no tiene oportunidad de jugar de esa manera.

Tomó asiento a un lado de Ash y le sirvió una taza con té.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-Misty… Yo, ¿te gusto?

Y si las cosas habían estado algo incómodas hasta ese momento, ahora SÍ que lo estaban. Misty se quedó paralizada y su tono de piel cambió de blanco mármol a rojo tomate. Con las pocas fuerzas que tuvo comenzó a hablar.

-De… ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Bueno, es que… Cuando me llamaste, declaraste varias veces que yo te gusto.

Misty podía imaginarse en esos momentos, haciendo el ridículo ante Ash diciéndole cuánto le gustaba o lo locamente enamorada que estaba de él y entonces maldijo a Casey, la maldijo como nunca había maldecido en su vida.

En un autobús en medio de alguna ruta lejana una chica de cabello Morado comenzó a estornudar como si sus pulmones trataran de expulsar absolutamente todo el aire que había en ellos.

-¿Y bien?

-Ash, eso es… Esa información… Yo…

-Ah, entonces, ¿no te gusto?

-Eh, bueno, pues yo…

-Porque tú me preguntaste si me gustabas.

-¿Y qué respondiste?

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Qué respondiste?!

Si bien, ya habían llegado un momento en el que la incomodad estaba en el aire, Misty no iba a desaprovechar lo que su contraparte alcoholizada había logrado.

-Pues yo…

-¿Si?

-No tengo porqué contestar eso. Vine porque me dijiste que… Quieres avanzar… Quieres que te diga que no me interesas para que puedas seguir con tu vida… Y yo, pues… Vine lo más rápido que pude… Vine a hacer eso…

-Oh…

-Si… Yo… Estuve pensando… No puedo, no puedo entrar en una relación. Por eso, vengo a decirte que continúes tu vida.

-Vaya… Gracias.

Y un gran silencio reinó el lugar. Pikachu y Azurill veían el espectáculo y pudieron darse cuenta que sus entrenadores estaban muy dolidos.

-Si me gustas, Ash.

-¿Qué?

-Me preguntaste. Te respondo. Me gustas. Agradezco que vengas hasta acá… Y me dejes continuar… Um… ¿Sería mucha molestia pedirte que te retires?

Lágrimas pesadas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica.

-No… Entiendo.

Y justo cuando Ash se iba a parar Pikachu lanzó un rayo electrocutando a su entrenador.

-¡Pikapi! ¡Pika! ¡Pikachupi! ¡Pikapika! ¡Chaaa! ¡Pipika!

El ratón eléctrico movía su cuerpo dando una especie de sermón a su entrenador, mientras Misty sólo miraba atónita y Azurill se colocaba en su regazo.

-¡Zuuul!

-¿Eh? ¿Tú también? – Preguntó Misty.

-¡Pikachu! ¡Ya te dije! ¡No puedo aunque yo quiera!

-¡Pikapi! ¡Pikachupi!

-¡Ya!

-¡Pikapi!

-¡No!

-Espera… Creo que entiendo… Ash… ¿Yo te gusto?

El aludido se levantó y de tostado pasó a rojo.

-¡Yo…!

-¡Pikapiii!

-¿Si? Bien, ¡sí! Sólo que… ¡No quiero que seas miserable por mi!

-¿Qué?

-Cuando me llamaste, lloraste porque no te llamo o no te visito y yo… ¡No quiero que sufras por mí! Soy distraído y sólo hablo de pokemon y no soy tan atento como otras personas, no te llamo porque es difícil hablar contigo, me… Me hace sentir triste saber que no estoy contigo, que no sabes lo que siento… ¡Por eso...!

-¿¡Prefieres decirme que avance con mi vida sin ti!?¿¡Eres tonto!?

-¡No! ¡Solamente estoy pensando en ti primero! ¡Me preguntaste si te amaba! ¡No supe qué contestar! ¡Y estabas llorando! ¡¿Cómo debo de actuar ante esos casos?! ¡Estaba confundido! ¡No quiero que sufras por mí! ¡Traté de guardar la mayor compostura! ¡Pensé que sólo hablabas por hablar!

-¡Ni intoxicada diría ese tipo de cosas en broma!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso vine a verte! ¡Vine a tratar de que no sufrieras!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

Y eso fue todo. La declaración de amor más violenta y ruidosa de la historia. Entonces ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

-¿Rill?

-¿Pika?

-¿Viniste por qué estabas preocupado por mi?

-Si… Y pensé en… No decirte nada, no quiero volver a verte tan miserable… Dolió… Y mucho.

-Tonto… Yo estaré contenta contigo. Sólo respóndeme algo con la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

-Sí. Tú me gustas, te… Te quiero, ¿tú me quieres?

Ash dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos, sonrió y miró a Misty directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, si te quiero.

Y ambos se abrazaron.

Después de un tiempo ambos fueron a la entrada de la ciudad a esperar un medio de transporte para que Ash regresara a la región en donde se encontraba.

-Envíame cartas, o mensajes desde donde estés. Y llámame más seguido, es todo lo que pido.

-Lo prometo.

-Pikachu, asegúrate de que me envíe cartas o mensajes y que me llame más seguido.

-¡Pika!

-¿No es suficiente con mi promesa?

-Pikachu es más confiable.

-Vendré a visitarte pronto, ¿está bien?

-¡Pikachu!

-Gracias Pikachu.

-¿Es qué soy menos confiable qué Pikachu?

-Zuuul… - Dijo Azurill para consolar al pobre muchacho.

Ash se acercó a la chica y notó que al pasar los años había logrado superarla en altura, entonces arqueó un poco su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Nos veremos pronto.

Ella se ruborizó.

-Te llamaré.

-Pero sin que Casey te acompañe, por favor… No sé como actuarás con ella presente.

-Sí. Lo prometo.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, los pasajeros de un autobús comenzaron a preocuparse por la chica de cabello Morado que comenzaba a estornudar de nuevo.

-Urgh… ¿Quién estará hablando mal de mí?

Fin

Mi primer fanfiction terminado, ¿quién lo diría? Um… Gracias por leer esta pequeña narración. Les pediría de favor que hagan una reseña para saber si les gusta el ritmo de la historia y también si ven que tengo algún problema gramatical y/u ortográfico. Gracias por todo.


End file.
